


"La prochaine fois"

by Nour2



Series: Drarry (BDSM Slash) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Discussion, Limites, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nour2/pseuds/Nour2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drago et Harry discutent de limites et de safeword. Fait suite à "Une Victoire De Plus pour Griffondor"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"La prochaine fois"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ;)  
> Bon ici y'a beaucoup de bla bla, mais le premier OS est déjà pas très réaliste (oh, si peu ^^) alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait quand même qu'ils parlent de limites et tout.  
> J'ai toujours pas de bêta alors si jamais vous voyez une horreur surtout dîtes-le moi ! ^^  
> Voilà voilà, com' et kudos si ça vous à plu ! :D

— Hé, Drago ! Y’a un hibou pour toi.  
Drago tourna la tête, c’était un des hiboux de l’école. Qui pouvait bien utiliser un hibou de l’école pour lui envoyer une note ?  
Rejoins-moi dans la salle de classe inoccupée à côté de la sorcière borgne.  
Potter.  
Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Bien-sûr, c’était Potter. Après tout, il avait dit « la prochaine fois » et il ne disait jamais rien qu’il ne pensait pas. Drago regarda l’heure, quatorze heures passées, mouais, il lui restait encore du temps pour ses devoirs. Il jeta un regard à la salle commune. Crabbe et Goyle semblaient encore être en train d'échanger des sucreries, constata-t-il atterré et Pansy se pavanait devant Blaise qui bavait. Bref, personne ne remarquerait son absence avant au moins une demi-heure.

Harry l'attendait dans la salle, assis sur un des vieux bureaux. Son sac de cours était posé en vrac à ses pieds. Drago s'avança n'ayant aucune certitude à propos de ce que voulait le Griffondor. Harry lui sourit et lui fit signe d'entrer. Il avait sorti un parchemin froissé et une plume, ayant vu de meilleurs jours, de son sac.  
— Potter. Le salua Drago en s'asseyant sur le bureau en face de lui.  
— Drago. répondit Harry, avec un léger hochement de tête mais sans jamais quitter le Serpentard des yeux.  
Drago déglutit et rosit en repensant à l'après match de la semaine dernière, comme il l'avait fait chaque fois qu'il croisait Harry dans les couloirs depuis. Il était curieux de ce que le Griffondor pouvait bien attendre de lui. Il avait déjà gribouillé quelques notes de son écriture en patte de mouches sur le parchemin.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ?  
— Discuter.  
Drago fit de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air déçu. Ses yeux durent le trahir puisque Harry, sourit et ajouta :  
— Pour l'instant.  
Drago se reprit et lança avec sa morgue habituelle :  
— Vas-y alors, discute.  
Harry leva un sourcil, amusé. Son attitude décontractée désarmait totalement Drago. Il avait l'habitude d'un Harry toujours sur la défensive et prêt à l'envoyer sur les roses. Pas cette version confiante, sûre de lui... Il essaya de cacher sa nervosité en croisant ses mains sur ses genoux.  
— Je ne t'aurais pas vraiment imaginé soumis, du moins pas avant la semaine dernière, commença Harry, entrant direct dans le vif du sujet, et, j'imagine que toi non plus.  
Drago haussa les épaules, se donnant un air nonchalant, comme si discuter de sa soumission était un sujet qu'il abordait quotidiennement.  
— T'es toujours ok ? demanda Harry, sans vraiment que ce soit une question.  
— Tu penses vraiment que je serais venu sinon ? répondit Drago avec dédain.  
— Bien. Donc. On peut pas garder Quidditch.  
— Hein ?  
— Comme mot d'alerte. En tout cas pas tout seul. Il faut un code un peu plus nuancé.  
— Comment ça ? demanda prudemment Drago.  
— Il te faut au moins deux mots. Un pour dire "Stop. On arrête tout, c'est trop." et on arrête carrément la scène. Et un pour dire "On fait une pause, on discute de ce qui va pas." et on continue après. Bien-sûr, si tu utilises le premier, on en parle après. Mais le but du jeu c'est quand même de ne jamais avoir besoin de les utiliser. Dans la plupart des clubs, ils utilisent Rouge, Jaune ou Orange, et Vert. C'est facile à retenir mais, je trouve ça impersonnel. Après ce sont tes mots alors, à toi de voir.  
— Je vois ... J'ai rien qui me vient à l'esprit, en ce moment.  
— C'est pas grave, il faut encore qu'on détermine tes limites. T'as le temps d'y réfléchir.  
Drago hocha la tête. Harry était sûr de lui et compétent, il ne l'avait vu comme ça qu'en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et encore, pas avec tous les profs. L'envie de rendre totalement à Harry, le surprit. L'arrogant Griffondor savait ce qu'il faisait et Drago y était foutrement sensible.  
— Comme t'as jamais fait ça, ce sera pas des limites fixes. Je veux dire que au début, je vais tester des trucs et tu devras probablement utiliser ton mot pour qu'on discute au milieu d'une scène. Déjà, tu me peux dire ce qui est hors de question pour toi, pour le moment.  
— Euh ... Le fouet, fit Drago hésitant et rougissant.  
— Ouais non, ça c'est pas mon truc non plus. Trop dangereux, le risque d'avoir de vraies plaies est trop élevé. Et, les trucs avec les fluides corporels c'est une limite infranchissable pour moi.  
— D'accord, pour moi aussi. Après, niveau, hum, accessoires, je sais pas trop...  
— Ça marche, on verra ça plus tard, au fur et à mesure.  
— J'ai trouvé mes mots. Automne et Hiver.  
— J'aime bien, sourit Harry, une lueur de fierté dans le regard que Drago ne comprit pas.  
Le blond resta silencieux quelques secondes, réfléchissant à la dynamique qu'aurait leur relation.  
— Mais, du coup, avec les mots d'alerte, je peux décider quand tout arrêter. Ça fait perdre son pouvoir au Dominant, non ?  
— Non. Le Dom n'a de pouvoir sur le Sub que si le sub lui fait confiance.  
— T'aurais fait quoi si je t'avais dit que j'avais pas totalement confiance en toi samedi dernier ?  
— Rien. Je t'aurais gentiment envoyé balader. Probablement. Enfin, en tout cas on aurait pas continué en mode dom/sub.  
Drago le regarda songeur.  
— Quoi ?  
— Nan, rien. C'est juste, je me disais que tu prends ça vachement au sérieux... Ça me plaît, continua-t-il après un silence.  
Harry lui sourit et se leva. Il se rapprocha de Drago, posa ses mains sur les genoux du blond, se penchant vers lui, et l'embrassa. Drago répondit avec enthousiasme mais laissa Harry dominer le baiser. Quand Harry se recula, il avait un air approbateur sur le visage. Drago essaya de ne pas se sentir trop content de lui, de peur que Harry ne le voie directement sur son visage.  
— Bon, faut que j'y aille, dit Harry.  
— Quoi ? Maintenant ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Drago outré.  
— J'ai pas encore fait la potion que Rogue nous a demandé de faire pour lundi et j'ai pas non plus fait les trente centimètres de parchemin que nous as demandé McGonagall...  
Drago se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant.  
— Quoi ?  
— La potion doit reposer trois jours, espèce d’illettré ! Et devine quoi ? On est déjà samedi.  
— Quoi ? Oh merde ... De toute façon, j'aurais une mauvaise note par principe alors ...  
— Tu es désespérant. Granger doit s'arracher les cheveux entre toi et Weasley...  
— Et, j'aimerais bien que tu réfléchisses à deux trois trucs avant la prochaine fois, demanda Harry, en ignorant totalement la précédente constatation de Drago.  
"La prochaine fois." Drago commençait à vraiment bien aimer cette expression.  
— À quoi ?  
— Cravache, menottes, bandeau, cockring, bâillon. Le reste on verra plus tard.  
Drago rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en voyant avec quelle nonchalance le brun lançait ces mots-là.  
— Okay, souffla Drago.  
— Parfait, répondit Harry en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Et si t'as des questions, envoie-moi un hibou.  
Il lui fit un clin d’œil avant de s'en aller laissant derrière lui un Drago un peu perdu et excité par leur conversation. "Il est encore parti en me laissant comme deux ronds de flan." pensa Drago.  
— Faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude, non plus. marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.


End file.
